Ice Cream Simulator Wiki:Policies
This is a list of rules and guidelines set by the staff team that all users must follow. If you have concerns about any of these, please contact one of the administrators. ---- Please note that rule punishments may vary depending on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. ---- |-|General Policies= General * In accordance to Fandom's Terms Of Use, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. ** A block will be issued only if the user has confessed that they're under the age of 13. * Be respectful to every user on the wiki, including the staff team. * Mild swearing is allowed, however slurs and strong language are strictly off limits and will lead to a block. ** Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain one of the disallowed swear words aren't allowed either. * Bullying is not allowed on the wiki. if you feel as if you're being bullied, please contact one of the administrators about it. ** Users found to bully others, are subject to blocking. * Using a bot program unless a staff member has control of or has approved of the use of the bot is strictly prohibited.l * No religious topics or discussions are allowed on the wiki Do not... * . * . * Use an alternate account without telling a staff member about it. (Otherwise known as .) * Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. * Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. * Add unnecessary information for the sole sake of getting a badge. (Otherwise known as badge-hunting.) __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Editing Policy= Editing Policy * Vandalism is not allowed on the wiki. A block from editing may or may not be given out, depending on the severity. If a block is not registered, then a warning will be issued. * Constantly undoing another user's edits repeatedly otherwise known as "edit wars" are prohibited. If you would like to discuss about an edit, please message the user or a staff member. * Theories and other fanmade creations such as headcanons belong in the discussion forums and/or blog posts, not the articles. * Editors are not to greatly alter a page or template without receiving approval from an administrator. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Comment Policy= Comment Policy * Any NSFW comments that are too suggestive are prohibited.However, mild comments are allowed. * Comments such as "first" and "second" are considered spam and are prohibited. * Observe civil behaviour; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect other users or their opinions. * Nonsensical, inappropriate, off-topic, and certain "joke" replies are subject to editing or deletion. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Profile Policy= Profile Policy * Do not say anything negative about another user on your profile. * Do not place your profile under any category. * Do not copy or mimic any of the wiki's articles on your user page. * Do not edit other people's profiles unless you are given permission. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|File Policy= File Policy * Please categorise your image under the correct file category. * Do not post any fanmade images on articles. * Any unused files will be deleted. If you would like a file to be restored, please contact a staff member. * Any files that are too inappropriate will be deleted without notice and a warning will be given. __NOEDITSECTION__